


Do You Remember? (Purple)

by ladymika



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymika/pseuds/ladymika
Summary: The plan was for Seven and You to go to Mint Eye, save Unknown, and for everyone to be one big happy family. However, things never work out how we want them to.





	1. Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains spoilers for the game (If you’ve played Sevens route your fine), there will also be two separate endings you can choose to read (Or both!) they will branch off after chapter one and be labeled Red (Seven) or Purple (Jumin), and finally there will be some violence.
> 
> Seven's ending: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9553943/chapters/21602270

 

MC POV

 

            You found yourself strapped in the passenger side of a car, speeding down long winding roads leading to nowhere. You noted the red headed boy driving, his eyes glued to the road like it would give him some kind of answer to this crud tale. With guilt washing over your body you reached a hand to rest on his shoulder, causing him to tense, then relax.

            “Y-you’re not nervous right? You know I’ll protect you no matter what.” Saeyoung said attempting to be reassuring but failing miserably as his true emotions coated his features.

            “Saeyoung, I’m fine…it’ll be alright. We’ll find Saeran and bring him back, he’ll be ok.” You voiced as gently as you could muster, he spared a moment to gaze at you, eyes filling with gratitude and sadness, before returning his watch to the unforgiving cement path.

 

            Before long a large castle like structure stood defiant in front of you, “We’re here.” You heard the distant boy by your side whisper. Just before exiting the car your phone lit up with a text, from Jumin.

 

Jumin Han: I’m ready to supply back up if needed, just send me the address.

Jumin Han: Be carful, both of you. Please.

 

            A smile found its way upon your lips, the situation was bad enough…but knowing a friend was there ready to help was a comforting thought. 

 

            You step outside the car and quietly ask “Ok so…what’s the plan?” into the void of Saeyoungs consciousness, you could tell the situation was really taking a toll on him, but the two of you had to be completely focused if this was going to work.    

            After a few moments the red heads concentration broke as he opened the trunk and started digging for something. “Ah here it is.” The boy mumbled before pulling out what looked like a medical vial.

            “This…this is just for the slight chance that Saeran is not in his right mind. If he’s been drugged, it’ll block the drugs symptoms and make him tired enough to get him out of there…” Saeyoung struggled with his explanation, your heart ached knowing the boy you’ve grown so close too was in pain.

            He gently placed the item in your hands, “I trust you more then anybody…more then myself even…”

            You curled your fingers around the vial, accepting its responsibility, “Saeyoung, it’ll be alright. Once Saeran see’s you and understands what’s happened…how could he ever hate you? If the situation turns bad, I’ll use this and we’ll get out of here. With Saeran.”

            The red headed boy before you smiled sweetly as he pulled you into a hug whispering into your hair, “Thank you.”

            After a moment you broke the embrace, beaming up at the boy,

“Lets get your brother back.”

 

You found yourself following close behind the red headed hacker as the two of you journeyed though the castles maze. It wasn’t long before Saeyoung halted, kicking open a giant door leading to a large room consumed with computers and screens clothed in an emerald language rapidly flying across them.

And there, standing in the dim light midst of all the chaotic, virtual mess was our hacker.

Saeran.

His slurred words dripped from his lips like acid, “Heh…wow. Now this is a surprise.” His expression was cold and emotionless; it was…empty. Void of anything you could even struggle to understand, you tore your eyes away from the gothic figure to rest on the red headed man beside you. You felt as if your heart was being torn apart at his expression, being the complete opposite his eyes held everything, guilt, sadness, love. 

You rested a reassuring hand on the shoulder next to you, which seemed to give him at least a tiny bit of strength as he spoke, “Saeran…Saeran it’s me Saeyoung your brother…we’re here to get you out of here, it’ll be ok…I’m so sor-“

Saeran interrupted his confession, lunging forward revealing his knife aimed at the red headed hacker. Saeyoung dogged quickly, standing in front of you protectively.

“I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! LIES THERE ALL LIES!” Saeran screamed as he lunged again this time landing a clean slice on Saeyoungs arm.

You where by your friend’s side within seconds holding his wounded arm as you hastily whispered, “Saeyoung this isn’t working…”

He was about to reply before the white haired boy swiftly grabbed you by the neck yanking you away from your wounded friend. He held you so your feet dangled inches from the ground as your breathing became alarmingly difficult.

You struggled against his hold as he muttered, “and YOU. You where supposed to help ME!” His grip tightened as you gasped for air. In a flash Saeyoung tackled Saeran to the ground, causing the boy to release you from his grip.

You hit the ground, fighting to fill your lungs again. You knew what you had to do, reaching in your pocket you pulled out the vail. Returning your attention to the fighting twins you were met with a horrid sight.

Saeran was in front of you holding a gun, pointed directly at his one and only brother. 

Your mind started racing, before you knew it you dashed toward Saeran, you had the element of surprise being behind him you rationed with yourself.  

You jumped on the white haired boys back causing him to stumble and struggle for the ownership of his balance. You reached for the hand with the gun and forcibly pointed it up, limiting the guns target to the ceiling. Sacrificing your own balance now you took your other hand with the vail and stabbed the boys neck.

He let out a deafening scream upon impact, quickly you started to squeeze the serum into his neck. You didn’t get very far before he dropped the gun, using both hands to rip you from his form, chucking you against the wall.

Your head felt like exploding as you began to fad into void, the last thing you were able to register, was the boy you tried so desperately to help, scream your name. And then,

Dark.

 

You wake up, bright yellow lights flooding your vision. Upon gaining consciousness you were also met with a sharp pain in your head. Grunting as you struggled to sit up, you noticed that this wasn’t your room…and this wasn’t your bed.

Looking to your right you found a large window displaying the bustling city of Seoul, in front of you was what looked like hospital equipment. Gazing to your left you were met with a raven haired boy awkwardly sleeping in a chair beside your bed. You noticed the bags under his eyes and the fresh vase of roses resting beside him.

You couldn’t help but notice the slight drool escaping the boy’s lips, letting a soft giggle escape you, you wondered why he was there. Or quiet frankly, why YOU where there.

The quiet laugh seemed to be enough to wake up the resting man, his eyes slowly fluttered open before meeting yours. They were soft at first, then grew wide in surprise. 

“MC! Your awake! How are you feeling? Does your head hurt?” The man asked his voice filling with concern. You smiled, “My head hurts but nothing serious.”

You could see him relax as his voice turned to his normally reserved, straightforward tone, but not completely, “That’s good to hear. Here lay down, don’t push yourself.” He voiced guiding you back down to the pillow.

You were bubbling with questions and couldn’t help one from getting out, “Jumin…why am I here?”

The man stopped in his tracks holding a confused, slightly worried expression, “You don’t remember?” 

Now you started to worry as well as you slowly shook your head in protest.

“Well…honestly I don’t know much myself. You where traveling with Saeyoung to Mint Eye to stop the hacker problem and save his brother, and then next thing I know Saeyoung brought you here.”

Now you where really confused. “Where is he now?” you heard yourself ask.

Jumin sighed before answering, “We’re not sure. Nobody can get in contact with him. We think that, if the hacker really is his brother…that maybe he’s trying to stay as undercover as possible, for legal issues and for his brother’s sake.”

Your head started spinning, questions like, _what was going on?! Why was this happening?! Why can’t I remember?_ Began to plague your mind. Rubbing your temples, you let out a heavy sigh, with the raven haired boys hand rested reassuringly on your shoulder.

“What happened to me…?” You finally whispered, directing the question to the void that homed your lost story.

And then, a foggy image played itself in your mind…

 

_But how much did you remember?_

 


	2. Collision

Jumin Break

Your head throbbed, a pain that was untouchable yet clawed it’s way toward you. The image of the car ride with Saeyoung encased your thoughts, you tried desperately searching for pieces that would make the puzzle blur into focus.

Like a broken record your memory stalled on one part, his eyes as he gazed at you, eyes filled with gratitude and saddens, and then black. _What was the rest of the story?! Where were we going??_

A cool cloth embraced your temples, breaking you from your endless concentration, a smiled played on your lips as you quietly hum in satisfaction. You knew who was beside you without opening your eyes, his gentle and calming aura gave him away all too easily.

“Are you sure it’s ok to stay here like this? It’s been hours…don’t you have to go to work?” You asked braking the tranquil silence between the both of you.

The raven haired boy chuckled lightly, “They’ll manage a couple days without me, besides…this is more important to me.” He softly spoke the last bit with glistening eyes containing within, something indescribable.

It was a moment before either of you spoke again, until an unusually tentative voice filled the air, “You know…I know your trying hard to remember, but take it easy. The doctor said you shouldn’t push these things, they just come naturally I guess…”

You felt conflicted by this, you understood but at the same time…you needed to remember. In the midst of your mental struggle a warm hand caressed yours, tenderly fitting itself within your own.   

A soft voice matched the gentleness of his hand as he spoke, “It’ll be alright, I’m right here beside you.” You found this oddly, quite comforting, slowly lifting your gaze you met the mans eyes in front of you. They swelled with affection, you wondered why, you couldn't help but get swept up in the galaxy that played within those strong metallic eyes.   

After a moment you slowly closed your eyes, letting the steady breathing of the man by your side, guide you.

 

Jumin POV

 

I would be lying if I wasn’t excited, I’ve been cooking all morning for crying out loud it’s not like I was _trying_ to hid it. I don’t know why but, I’ve really grown to enjoy her company in the chatroom's. She’s turned into someone I want to trust…I knew that for sure when my heart shattered for the brief moment of seeing her limp in Saeyoungs arms at the hospital.

Deciding it best to calm my briskly beating heart, I went to check on her. A moment passed as I counted the tiny freckles sprinkled on her nose before she stirred into consciousness.   

“Good Morning, I made some strawberry pancakes for breakfast, when your ready.” I voiced as gently as I could.  

The “Y/hair color” haired girl searched the room with her eyes before responding, “Is this your penthouse??” I could feel the heat race to my cheeks as I told her, “Oh, yes my bad. The doctors had released you since your injuries just need time to heal…” I paused. “…And your memory.”

I felt terrible knowing there was virtually nothing I could do to help with her lost memory. She sat up, letting a heavy sigh escape her, “All I’ve been able to remember is being in the car with Saeyoung.”

“Do you remember where you were going?”

“I wish I did…but sadly no. I don’t…”

This whole thing was so strange, _why did Saeyoung just disappear like this and leave MC? Did he know she lost her memory? Is she still in danger?_

“Wait but why am I in your pent house though?” the “Y/eye color” eyed girl questioned with an inquisitive expression. I could suddenly feel my heart wildly beating again as my thoughts turned blank, I looked away sheepishly, to hide the embarrassing red that threatened to paint my face.   

“Oh…well um…you see…”

_Thump._

_Should I tell her?_

_Thump_

_Could I tell her?_

_Thump_

_Wait tell her what?!_

“Jumin?” She asked with a sweet expression, which acted as a whip for my already rapid heart rate.

I looked back at her, completely embarrassed as I struggled for the right words, why _did_ I bring her to the pent house again?? It just felt... _right._

My mind started swirling around why I particularly liked her company, and before I knew it I was spewing them all on her, “Well, you laugh at my jokes in the chat rooms…which nobody seems to get. You understand the breathtaking beauty of cats. And um, well you don’t really associate _me_ with my job description…you see me for more then that, I can’t say many people do.”

Realizing I had been rambling, spilling all the new thoughts and feelings I had been experiencing ever since I met the women before me. I made the mistake of meeting her gaze with mine, “Y/eye color” eyes staring into metallic, they held confusion but also an indescribable kindness that melted my entire existence.   

Without thinking, I softly muttered the only words I could piece together through my rapidly beating heart,

“The reason I didn’t take you home…and brought you here is because…we don't know what’s really going on…what if you’re in danger? I guess what I’m trying to say is…

I love you.”

A long moment passed as her cheeks flushed red, painted with a surprised express, _wait did I say something wrong?_

I opened my mouth, ready to apologize when she replied,

“Jumin…have you ever loved someone before?” the woman before me asked in complete wonder. Recalling my memories, I couldn’t say that I had, other then my father, V and Elizabeth third I haven’t necessarily been close to anyone else before. But I didn’t see how that was a problem, I simply shook my head in protest.

A small, beautiful smile painted itself upon her lips as she giggled, “You can’t just tell a girl that! Love takes time, you should get to know someone slowly before telling them that you love them.”

Her explanation swirled in my mind, I knew what I felt and that it wouldn’t change, but I decided on trying it her way.

“Then why don’t we go out for coffee? We can get to know each other, and I can tell you my feelings afterwards?”

This earned me a giggle to erupt from the girl as she smiled, “Still to early, but I’d love to.”

 

I was walking back to the table, two coffees in hand, where the woman I’d fallen in love with was sitting, stunningly, at a table for two. I couldn’t stop smiling like an idiot, this was incredibly uncharacteristic of me, however I didn’t mind. I quite enjoyed it in the contrary, this new world I was able to explore by her side, made my heart flutter in ways I hadn’t known.

 

 

MC POV

 

            You would be lying if you said your heart didn’t flutter at the sight of him, you never noticed how sweet and pure the man before you could be until now. When he confessed his love, it caught you off guard. You knew it probably wasn’t true, but something about his voice, and his eyes…made you want to believe it.

            Drinking coffee and just freely talking about anything that came to mind with him, came so naturally it was scary. You found yourself lost in his metallic galaxies as he told you stories of his beloved grape farm, his low, casual voice encasing your mind with vibrant colors.

            After coffee the two of you take a stroll through a quiet park, the dark haired man holds out his arm for you to take, which you take in a heartbeat. Noticing his embarrassingly adorable smile when you did.

            Moments passed as the sun started to set, the lamps in the park begin to glow, everything feels right, you feel…happy. You realize then, why you were so happy. Even after everything that’s happened to you, he’s still right there. This tall metallic eyed man is still by your side and has been the whole time.

            You stopped walking and looked down, trying futilely to hide the blush threatening your cheeks.

            “MC?” Jumin questioned beside you, with a voice that sang like chocolate in your ears.

            You took a deep breath before meeting his dark orbs,  

“Jumin, I…I think I like you too.”

His eyes swelled with everything your heart felt, a joyful smile played itself upon his lips as he slowly leaned his face closer to yours. Just as his lips faintly graced yours, you felt a force collide into your side, causing you to loose your balance. Jumins firm grip held you, saving you from falling very far.

You turned to look at what ran into you, only to find a man in a hood quickly walking away. Before you could ask who that was, the man holding you yelled, “Hey! Aren’t you going to apologize to her?!”

The hooded figure picked up the pace, practically running at this point, however, making a huge mistake. He glanced back, only for a second, and only half of his face was visible but it was just enough for you to recognize him.

In an instant, your head began to throb as a scene played itself before you in your mind. You opened your eyes meeting the concerned, loving orbs of the man in front of you. Your mind started overflowing with thoughts as the events of the night you had lost filled your mind. The only words you could find were,

“I remembered.”


	3. Rescue

MC POV

 

            You’re in a car again, traveling on the same road, and in the same direction as before only this time, with driver Kim in the front seat and Jumin by your side. Guilt swelled over you as the horrid scene you had once forgotten replayed itself over and over in your mind. You gazed at your hand, interlocked with the mans beside you, his thumb mindlessly drawing circles on your skin, the perfect remedy for your restless mind.

            He was the first to break the silence with a gentle whisper meant only for you, “Are you sure that was Saeran who bumped into you? It could have been someone who just looked like him?”   

            You didn't need to question it, “No. It was him, I could feel it.” You let out a shaky breath, _why is this even happening?!_

The raven haired boy beside you let go of your hand and wrapped his arm around your shoulders, letting you rest on his strong, yet soft shoulder as his chin rested on your head. You found comfort in his scent, allowing you to ease effortlessly into the embrace.

 

Jumin POV

 

We arrive in front of a castle like structure with two cars full of bodyguards ready for orders. If it were me, I would have them raid the place right now, saving our hacker friend and keeping MC safe.

_I trust her, but still…_

“MC, why don’t you stay here with the body guards? I’ll go in there, get Saeyoung, and come running back. There’s no need to put you in danger…” I asked on the verge of a desperate tone.

She answered back with a small smile, “I’m sorry Jumin, but I’m coming too. Besides, I know where he’s most likely at in there.” It was useless arguing with her, I made sure to sneak a gun into my pocket as the “Y/hair color” was distracted, _just in case_.

We were about to barge through the doors, I turned and cupped her cheeks, pressing my lips gently to her forehead.“At least…stay behind me, let me protect you. I know it hasn’t been long but…I can’t lose you MC.”

She smiled, a smile that griped my heart making it hard to breathe, as she whispered sweetly her hand gracing my cheekbone, “I’ve got your back.”  

And just like that, we were off. Lost in the maze of dark halls the mansion encased until stumbling upon two large doors.

“This is it.” I heard her quietly breathe behind me.

Without a second thought I kicked open the doors causing a loud bang to echo off the dark walls. A giant room consumed with computers and screens filled our vision as we scanned it for our red headed hacker. Finding him chained up against the wall, directly across from the computerized mess.

 

MC POV

 

            Your heart dropped as a sea of guilt washed over you from the sight of your friend. You and Jumin both rushed to his side, only to find yourself stopped completely from a force latching onto your hand. Desperately trying to break your hand free you looked back, Saeran’s face filled your vision. He yanked you toward him covering your mouth and rendering your limps useless.    

            You watched helplessly as Jumin ran to Saeyoungs side, he pulled out a gun you didn’t know he had and shot two perfect shots directed toward the hacker’s chains, freeing him from their hold. You watched as Saeyoung rushed to the computers, fingers typing violently against the keyboard as green letterings colored the screens.

            You tried screaming into the hackers’ hand halting your sound as you watched Jumin hopelessly search for you by his side. As his eyes locked with yours, you could see his expression break, as he took in the scene. Even through all the chaos, you could still hear him desperately whisper your name.

            “MC…”

 

Jumin POV

 

            _NO NO NO NO NO THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING. This isn’t happening I have to be dreaming._ All I could do was stare hopelessly into the eyes of the woman I loved, I couldn’t lose her…I couldn’t lose those shinning “Y/eye color” eyes.

            In my moments of hopeless desperation, the white haired boy had released his grip on her face, only to use that same hand to bring out a gun, pointing it at her head.

            “No…”

            I drop my gun, hearing the clunk as it hits the cold floor accompanied by Saeyoungs furious typing, I lifted my hands in the air in defeat.

He’s won.

“Please…don’t hurt her just let her go…you won…please…” I desperately tried to bargain with the man. All my desperation earned me was a sinister chuckle as his grip tightened around my woman, causing her to cry out in pain.

My blood boiled, my eyes locked onto Saeran’s before me, my vision blurry as I filled with fury. _Who did he think he was that he could do so much as to TOUCH her._

I whispered to the man by my side, mysteriously unaffected by the events as his concentration was solely on the machine in front of him. Yet I still tried, “Saeyoung, on the count of three, you grab Saeran and I’ll grab MC.”  

I was utterly doubtful as to if he even heard me or not. But I didn’t have time for him not to. I started the countdown,

“Three.”

A sickening laugh weighed heavily in the air, “Hahaha I know what you want! I know what you both want! What we all want!”

“Two.”

“You’d rather have me dead right?? Right???” Saeran moved the gun from MC’s head to point to his own. He laughed again, “It’s what we all want right??”

I glanced to my left only to find Saeyoung unmoved, staring at the screen like a robot. However, I was ready to do whatever it took to keep her safe. Locking eyes with her, I took a deep breath before roaring,

“ONE!”

I launch myself toward the two, I could hear Saeyoung slam his fist into the machine causing the lights to flicker off and on rapidly and the alarm system to go haywire. None of it effected me however, my eyes locked onto hers and never left. The turn of events had caught Saeran off guard, I took the opportunity to rip her away from his grasp and pulling her into a desperate embrace.

I couldn’t see or hear much, but I could feel her hands shaking, quickly I picked her up bridle style, pulling her as close to me as possible, and ran.

 

MC POV

 

You had just been put in the most terrifying situation of your life, yet you were grateful for the man holding you so protectively. Everything was a blur, you couldn’t see or hear anything clearly, but you could feel his heart beat, and focusing on that has he ran with you in his arms, calmed your racing heart.  

There were two beats however, that didn’t sound like his heart beats…the way they bounced off the walls, un-blending into the alarms sound…made them sound a lot like, bullets.

A clear blue sky filled your vision and you slowly regain your senses, Jumin gently let you down, still holding you for support.     

“Squads 5, 6, and 7 commence the mission, save the two men inside at all costs! NOW!” The man beside you roared, you worried for your hacking friend as the body guards ran into the building. As soon as they were all inside, the raven haired boys sweet voice asked,

“MC, Are you alright? I’m so sorry…”

You were confused as to why he was apologizing, but you just shook your head in protest and smiled, “I’m alright, thanks to you of course.”

 The boy smiled too, a sweet smile tailor made just for you; then it was as if time had slowed down.

Jumin collapsed.

Panic filled your veins as you worriedly asked, “Jumin? Jumin are you alright??” all he could answer with was his painful grunting. You held his shoulder for support, noticing the tight grip on his side. You felt the heat rush from your face as the ball in your throat swelled.

Blood.

Jumin POV

 

The pain that demanded my side was abundant, but seeing her worried face hurt even more. She was safe, that’s all that mattered…I couldn’t make her worry like this. Mustering all the excess strength I had, I lifted my hand, gracing her breathtaking cheeks.

“It’ll be ok…your ok…it’ll be ok…” I kept repeating, some to myself but mostly to her. My sight started failing me, I could see tear streaks painted on her cheeks, as well as hear her whispering my name. Or was that a whisper? I couldn’t tell…I tried to hold on… _to her…for her…_

and then, _black._

 

 

 

I wake up in a…hospital? I notice an indescribable warmth in my hand, as well as a great pain in my side. I looked down at my hand, noticing another’s interlaced in my own, following the arm toward the owner, MC’s beauty filled my vision. She smiled that pure, gentle smile again and suddenly I remember exactly why I was there.  

I squeezed her hand in mine tenderly, “MC, are you doing alright?” I questioned, concern filling my voice. She answered in a sweet, breathless tone, “I should be the one asking you that.” I smiled, sitting up in the hospital bed so I could better see her face. “Is anyone else hurt?” I asked, not meeting her eyes. I felt guilty for leaving Saeyoung and his brother behind, the girl by my side seemed to pick up on this as she chirped, “They’re doing good! Saeyoungs happy to have his brother back, and Saeran is drug free now! But…Saeyoung did get a bullet to his shoulder…the doctor said it wasn’t that serious and after some physical therapy he should be good as new. They both have a lot of things to figure out, but I don’t think Saeran hates Saeyoung to say the least…so it’s a start.”

I let out a deep sigh of relief, “Knowing Saeyoung, I have no doubt he’ll make up with his brother.” The “Y/hair color” haired girl smiled and nodded, causing my heart to do summer salts in my chest.

Slowly, I reached out my free hand, moving a fallen strand of hair from her face, letting my hand linger a moment too long. I couldn’t help myself, her smile radiated, imprinting itself on my heart like no other. I began leaning my face toward hers, she met me half way, her breath hot against my skin as I gently grace my lips against her soft ones.

A moment passed before our lips broke apart, a moment that felt like an eternity yet I yearned for more. But I wanted to take it slow, like she suggested. So I settled for a gentle kiss on her nose before nervously whispering as sweetly as I could,

“MC, I know I’m not allowed to say I love you yet…I can wait as long as it takes. But, will you give me the honor of being your boyfriend?”

She serenades me with her giggles, before she answers,

“Yes.”

 

The End.

 

Thank you so much for reading ♡


End file.
